<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yusaku's Comfort Time by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655981">Yusaku's Comfort Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx'>xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugsaku 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hugsaku 2021, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, SOLtis Ai | Ignis, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets for #Hugsaku 2021</p><p>Everyone finds an excuse to give Yusaku a hug. Oops!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ai | Ignis &amp; Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku &amp; Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugsaku 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just a hug (AiYusa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found out yesterday that Hugsaku started today, so I wanted to have "fun" and write some hurt/comfort for my baby Yusaku. It's my comfort zone, since I'm so stressed out lol</p><p>I don't know if I'll write all the prompts but I'll try doing something, even if it's short.</p><p>Here's the post if you want to check it out and try doing something for our dear Yusaku &lt;3</p><p>https://hugsaku.tumblr.com/post/643921519544811520/hugsaku-2021-starts-today</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is based on an AU I've been thinking of since the end of S02, so spoiler alert! I explain a bit of the context in the fic but, it doesn't really matter now, it's just Ai acting childish as always and finding an excuse to hug a stressed Yusaku.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Day 1</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Rated: G</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Word count: 990</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Aiballshipping/AiYusa</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Prompt: "We should hug to avoid suspicion"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-light fluff-</strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>The victory against Bohman was ... Nothing more, a duel victory. But was it worth it? Yes, they and some other people; the whole world was safe but many lives were sacrificed and couldn't return.</p><p> </p><p>On top of that, the Ignis, even though there was only one alive, were still in the crosshairs and SOL Technologies devoted on concentrating the blame on Ai, the only surviving Ignis, and Playmaker, who was the human who was maybe protecting him.</p><p> </p><p>Yusaku was lucky to be able to go unnoticed among all the scandal that arose in the city, and he kept a life of fugitives together with Ai hidden in his duel disk or in some electronic device according to comfort.</p><p> </p><p>It was difficult to stay alive in another town with the newcasts and social networks talking about them all the time and the disaster that broke out in the city. Especially, when Ai kept acting so childish, that he got — stole — a SOLtiS from an abandoned warehouse in town and modified it to his liking to look as human as Yusaku.</p><p> </p><p>According to him, it was the best plan they could have, but it was too risky. Yusaku was more confident in how easy it was to hide Ai on his cell phone or his laptop. No one would ask or check, they would never suspect if he had something to do with Link VRAINS which was temporarily closed to the public.</p><p> </p><p>Ai didn't separate from Yusaku, nor in the Ignis form of him as in the human, it was more of Yusaku's idea because of his caution and more desire on Ai's part to be with Yusaku.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it cute? To be like this, together, walking like a couple escaping from their ..."</p><p> </p><p>"Can you keep quiet? I don't want to hear that word"</p><p> </p><p>Ai kept humming and jumping with each step as if they weren't living in a situation where calm could be lost at any moment. If <em> calm </em>could be defined as making a wholesale purchase so as not to have to go out most of the time. Yusaku didn't plan to go out, but Ai kept insisting that he wanted to visit that new cafe in town, and that if Yusaku didn't want to go he would go alone anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Ai knew that threat was enough to convince him. Yusaku couldn't forbid Ai things because they only encouraged him to do them, he couldn't let him go out alone either. The best plan was to go out together and have his eyes wide open and vigilant.</p><p> </p><p>They entered the cafeteria and were about to go to the only seat, one of the cornered tables, which to their bad luck had a window. Near them was a couple of cops. The cops made Yusaku more nervous than he already was, SOL Technologies had its own uniforms dedicated to the search for the Ignis and his protective hacker, and since there were several headquarters in different regions, they couldn't avoid running into one of them.</p><p> </p><p>Before Yusaku turned around and pulled Ai by the arm to leave, he felt Ai pull him back, pulling him closer to his body. "I would like a milkshake and a coffee with cream for my boyfriend" Ai turned to the girl who took care of the orders, as if nothing bad happened, as if they lived a normal life.</p><p> </p><p>Yusaku was immediately startled at the nickname "I'm not ...!" Ai squeezed his arm to silence him, pressing his lips to Yusaku's cheek, seeking to get closer to his ear to whisper:</p><p> </p><p>"Play my game if you don't want to get caught"</p><p> </p><p>Yusaku resisted a sigh that would denote his annoyance, it was a good idea but not the best of all. Although, he wasn't going to deny that Ai's grip made him feel safe and okay; Knowing that Ai was there, holding him, showed him that he was not alone, that Ai had not left like the rest.</p><p> </p><p>They delivered their respective drinks and finally sat down at that table where Yusaku felt too exposed. He decided not to think about the feeling of being watched by everyone, in the way the rest took out their cell phones and pointed the camera to his side, they weren't really taking a picture of him, the camera was pointing at the food or some other anything but him. However, Yusaku felt that both he and Ai were the center of attention.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand, Ai took the milkshake from him (Although being a SOLtiS he only did it to enjoy his installed taste buds), and with the other he surrounded Yusaku in what could be seen as a loving hug.</p><p> </p><p>Yusaku felt his face burn "What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>A grin graced Ai's face. He was enjoying this situation "I thought we should hug to avoid suspicion"</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't necessary to pretend to be boyfriends, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but it works and you are not so uncomfortable, in fact, you seem more relaxed than before"</p><p> </p><p>That was true, he couldn't hide it. Yusaku brought his hand to Ai's chest, feeling the vibrations of the components that made his SOLtiS work. He was not a human, but he generated a particular heat, which showed him that he was alive.</p><p> </p><p>He had no normal contact with anyone other than Ai, and with Ai it was difficult to have a normal relationship. This time, he could accept that he enjoyed a comforting situation after a long time of stress.</p><p> </p><p>They might never return to their normal lives, but Yusaku wanted to treasure the stupid excuses Ai had for touching him and approaching him, as if they were normal.</p><p> </p><p>"Ai..."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Now you can let me go, the cops left"</p><p> </p><p>"Who said I was hugging you for the cops?" Ai lightly stroked Yusaku's arm, holding firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Yusaku just rolled his eyes. Well, he could stay like that a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We're damaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoilers post canon!<br/>Also implied self-harm and suicide attempt. </p><p>Takeru waits for Yusaku to return after his duel with Ai. Three months passed and he cames back, but Takeru isn't happy;  Yusaku neither.</p><p>||Day 2: Don't Touch Me // Cathartic Hugging</p><p>Word count: 1.250</p><p>|TakeYusa/Firestormshipping|</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this hurt/comfort yesterday and I was so busy with personal stuff, stressing over that I almost forgot to post the Day 2 story I wrote for Hugsaku. (i still have other things to update but no time)</p><p>But this fic is still such a mood.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it</p><p>Also thank you all for your feedback???? It makes my day, sometimes I don't know what to answer and thats why I take so long. Sorry! But LYSM</p><p>&lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'm back"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the first thing Takeru heard when he entered Yusaku's apartment and met him after he had been missing for more than three months; there was a long moment of silence before Takeru could say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kusanagi had a copy of the keys to Yusaku's apartment, which he lent to Takeru every time he wanted to go to the apartment to clean it in case Yusaku ever came back. Takeru didn't like to lose hope because Flame taught him that he should never lose it, but he was already getting tired of the same routine and not receiving signals from his friend, or what he thought was his friend, in addition, entering his apartment and finding it completely empty, knowing that Yusaku never touched that floor for several months and maybe more, made his chest ache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really prayed for a long time for Yusaku to come back, there were nights when he stayed inside the place, all day waiting to see if Yusaku entered without anyone knowing, but he never had any sign of him. He even made it difficult to sleep again, he decided not to stay in his town because he needed to be there for when Yusaku came back and know, in the first place ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did he leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru was lonely. He had already lost a friend during the duel against Bohman, he didn't want to lose another again. And he didn't care if Yusaku did not consider him a friend, Yusaku became someone very important to him personally, he was no longer a hero, something platonic, losing him would end up destroying his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no sign of either Ai or Yusaku. No one knew the conclusion of that encounter, even thinking that he could have escaped with Ai made him angry. At least he wanted Yusaku to have the consideration to tell him why he left, or to warn that he would disappear without a trace because Yusaku didn't give a damn what others might feel in his absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> could feel in his absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he found him, rather, Yusaku decided to appear and ...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru was not happy. Still, he tried to stay calm, to know why Yusaku wore a more careless appearance from last time, as if the last thing he had eaten was the HotDog that Shoichi served him before leaving, also as if he had not slept in these three months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome, Yusaku"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just came to get a few things and then ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru didn't want to hear any of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you leave? What ... happened to Ai?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, Yusaku was turning his back to him as he took out his duel disk from his backpack. His bony hand caressed the orb and Takeru felt that Yusaku had sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't matter anymore"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru clenched his fists "How does it not matter anymore? What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have to tell you anything, it's in vain"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>In vain</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>In vain</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! You left for three months without saying anything to me or Kusanagi-san and you tell me that it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>in vain</span>
  </em>
  <span> to explain this to me?! Do you think you are the only one who has feelings?! Do you think I didn't lose someone too?! But, you don't care! You arrive after more than three months and the first thing you say is ...! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up for once!" Yusaku blurted out suddenly, he threw the disk on the bed as if it meant nothing "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku turned to face him with a lot of anger, tears had accumulated in his tired eyes. It was the first time Takeru had seen Yusaku so badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku realized how vulnerable he was showing himself and seemed to want to express a lot of things but he didn't say anything, he brought his hands to his face to cover himself, releasing a deep sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that instant that Yusaku moved his hands, Takeru could see a couple of cuts on his wrists; cuts that seemed to have been made days ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yusaku, I ..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ai died ..." He confessed "And he's never going to come back. I tried to get him back, to him, to Flame but it was a failure"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with all the sadness he seemed to be swallowing, Yusaku kept a solid voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me anything? Why don't you ever tell me anything? I thought ..." This time, Takeru answered himself with a sigh. Yusaku never gave him a space, maybe if he did, he wouldn't feel so alone. Maybe he ... "Maybe you never considered me a trustworthy friend, you didn't consider Kusanagi-san either. He would have helped you"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't! It's easy to tell me what I can or can't do! You guys were better off without me!" He exclaimed in exasperation "You planned to return to your town once everything was over, Kusanagi-san had to take care of his brother. Why was I going to return?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku buried his face deeper in his hands. Takeru bit his lip thinking about the possibility that Yusaku might never come back, maybe he planned to leave this world without telling anyone. That explained the cuts and probably other things that Yusaku was keeping in his broken heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru decided to start over. He didn't give him the best welcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to get closer, taking Yusaku from his hands so that he would uncover his face. It was the first time that he had touched him in a closer and more intimate way. It was difficult touch Yusaku without both of them feeling uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku jerked his hands away from him, hiding them behind his back "Don't touch me" he blurted out. Takeru knew that Yusaku wasn't looking to be aggressive, he was protecting his sad and dark secrets from these three months of absence. He also protected his soul from being harmed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru ignored it and pulled his arm up to draw him to his chest and wrap him in a firm hug. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him like a fragile glass about to break at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku stirred, repeating "Go away, don't touch me. I don't want anyone to touch me" He didn't want to lose anyone else, that's what Yusaku was actually saying. If he loved, he risked suffering again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru perfectly understood his situation, that was why he didn't let go, he hugged him more tightly, wanting to tell him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am here, I will always be here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears inevitably fell from his eyes, and he felt Yusaku tremble in his arms, yielding to the hug, seeking a comfort that he probably never had until today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to tell if Yusaku was crying or not, Takeru couldn't help but express it openly, but Yusaku always shut the emotions out of him. He will have gotten so used to it that even letting out a tear was almost impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything will be fine, Yusaku. You're back"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku's hands clung to his chest, before they were clenched into a fist in his previous attempts to push him away. Not only was Takeru stronger than Yusaku, but Yusaku returned with his body even more weakened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yusaku finally did his best to relax in Takeru's arms, and open his heart "I need you" he confessed suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takeru was shocked for an instant, but then he responded, letting out those emotions that he was also holding:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need you too"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Glad that you need me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>03: "Sleep hug"</p><p>Words: 596</p><p>Summary: This happens after "We're damaged", since Yusaku came back, Takeru refuses to leave him alone again and wants to do everything to comfort Yusaku, even if it means sharing bed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought I wasn't going to continue this but I have this idea half-written and couldn't stand leaving it there without an ending. So i decided to post even if hugsaku week ended.</p><p>I love sleep hugs! Aaaaa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking care of Yusaku was something that he hadn't seriously imagined himself doing, protecting his hero was always a thought as alive as the burning flame in his heart that began to weakly beat since Yusaku left. He now returned and they managed to come to the only conclusion that they were alone and damaged.</p><p>He stayed with Yusaku and didn't leave him alone for an instant, he took care of Yusaku like his grandmother took care of him when he was sick. The night came, he always left the futon on the floor next to Yusaku's bed, not allowing him to sleep alone. Still, he looked lonely curled up there on the bed, and Takeru couldn't help but think about his own loneliness and perhaps coincide with Yusaku's.</p><p>But Yusaku was more unstable. It wasn't a competition, it was reality. Yusaku made a vague effort to keep Takeru from being worried or desperate, he wanted to comfort him and make up for the fact that he couldn't get Flame back, but it seemed like trying was painful for him right now as guilt stabbed him like a sharp dagger In the chest and the absence of the Ignis hurt Yusaku more than anyone, even Takeru.</p><p>Takeru at least felt relief when Yusaku didn't kick him out of his apartment and the simple presence of Yusaku was what kept him calm. He was also concerned.</p><p>He no longer thought about Flame (Sometimes he did) or his parents, now Yusaku was the protagonist of his thoughts, especially when he trembled at night and sobbed constantly, sometimes he woke up Takeru with his tears, whimpers that he didn't think he'd heard from Yusaku but now it seemed as if he was entering the core of his heart where his vulnerability was exposed, and Takeru ...</p><p>He didn't know what to do.</p><p>He needed Flame to be by his side to tell him how to comfort him, how to be next to someone who didn't want to be helped, how to know if it was okay to get into bed and hug his cold body with sadness and loneliness until his worst fears and dislikes disappeared. .</p><p>Anyway, he was already doing it.</p><p>Takeru was on Yusaku's bed, under his covers, wrapping his arms around his thin, trembling body. He pursed his lip when he felt Yusaku resist, as if he didn't notice his presence but did know someone was invading his personal space.</p><p>Shyly, Takeru made an effort to whisper something to reassure him and let him know that he was in good hands. Just a: "Shhh, everything will be fine" began to calm Yusaku's concerns little by little.</p><p>Yusaku was facing his chest and kept his eyes closed for a long time, Takeru thought that he would continue like this until morning, but he noticed how for a moment those emerald eyes were bright in front of him, perhaps to guarantee that Takeru was with him , truly hugging him, since after those short seconds, his eyes closed again but Yusaku snuggled up like a puppy in need of affection and buried his face in the chest of his bedmate.</p><p>Feeling Yusaku's hands cling to his clothes and breathe almost calmly, Takeru dared to gently massage his back in circles and repeat the same calming words, not realizing that he was calming himself as well.</p><p>Hugging Yusaku was comforting, if he could comfort him too; knowing that Yusaku accepted him enough to sleep next to him, hugging each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can follow me on:</p><p>Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4<br/>Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>